


Answers in the Bottom of a Bottle

by lasairfhiona



Series: FF100 - Voyage [60]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An argument leads to drinks<br/>prompt: drink</p>
            </blockquote>





	Answers in the Bottom of a Bottle

Harry took a large swallow of the drink he'd poured. The amber liquid burned on the way down and warmed his stomach as it hit home. He needed this drink and the ones that would follow, more then he ever needed a drink before. In fact, he planned on getting good and drunk.

His fight with Lee had been totally irrational. When Lee had walked out, he'd gone for the bottle. He knew it wasn't the way to solve their problems but it would do for the moment until he could figure out how their argument had gone so far.


End file.
